paper_towelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic
Note: ''This pasta is completely out of my comfort zone. But I wanted to try this genre at least once, and see if I can somehow pull a decent story and concept out of it. So sorry if it below "Science Fiction Pasta" standards, because this is either going to be a hit or a miss.'' ---- I can hardly remember the last time I saw the stars and the moon. Or the warmth of the sun, the iridescent blue sky, and the puffy cumulus clouds that floated around aimlessly. Everyone took these things for granted, and now that they are gone, we are all dying. We are all going to die. Maybe I was being a little dramatic, because technically they are gone, just eclipsed. Tucked away, causing the Earth and it's atmosphere, nature, even the basic natural order of things, to go to shit. I remember the Robert Frost poem about whether the world would end in fire or ice. Wrong. I wish I could tell Robert that instead, the world is going to end from total annihilation from direct impact against a currently forming celestial body in the sky. To put that in simpler terms, to even begin how to explain this mess, one day, everyone in the world woke up, and there it was. Just floating in the sky. A massive, swirling vortex of purple tendrils and rocky debris. Of course this opened the door to world wide panic and the purest form of chaos, but that didn't change the fact that we now have this ball of cosmic barf shadowing us. Oh, and that comes to the next part. Of course, this massive expand of purple matter is covering the basic outline of the Earth's atmosphere, blocking the sun and its warming radiating. Temperatures dropping, crops dying, places freezing over, this thing basically told Global Warming to go fuck itself. Have you ever seen a still ocean? No waves? All the water and its heavy salt just, staying still? Neither have I, until the news showed photos of all the major ocean becoming a eerie calm. Which can only lead back to the moon being drafted behind the unknown formation in the sky. It's own gravitational pull has been halted and snapped off just like that. Which can only mean that people are starting to ensue more unneeded panic. But I can't blame them. Any sign of global destruction could cause anyone to freak out. The scientists on TV say things like, "According to our current understanding, a star and its planets form out of a collapsing cloud of dust and gas within a larger cloud called a nebula. As gravity pulls material in the collapsing cloud closer together, the center of the cloud gets more and more compressed and, in turn, gets hotter. This dense, hot core becomes the kernel of a new star. But this certain body isn't a star. We are quite unsure of what it is, but we are leaning more towards some sort of gravitational matter." But honestly, I don't really think anyone knew what it was at the time. We were picking holes in the air, and yet, some people believed this would all just go away. Maybe I was one of those people at the time, maybe I gripped firmly at the belief of some sort of unknown salvation. But, of course that was before this thing began to evolve. Within weeks of this space matter appearing, meager attempts to send small space shuttles into the vortex to study it failed, because they would either lose all connections to ground zero, or plummet back down to the earth in a fiery comet. So, scientists had nothing to go on but speculation. I think it was sometime last month, three weeks in, that the terrain of the Earth began floating into the sky. When I say this, I mean it started small, pebbles slowly ascending into the purple mass in the sky, but then begin to grow into more larger pieces of the Earth, such as boulders, chunks of terra literally ripped from the surface. It was, disastrous. As if the world wasn't already in deplorable conditions, due to the lack of warmth and the literal breaking of the atmosphere, but Earth was crumbling into non-existence. People once again lost grip on reality, millions rioting to their assigned leaders and governments for answers. But no one simply had any. Still fresh in my mind, I can just picture the scene of massive blocks of our planet, just, as if with out any effort, floating into the sky, directly into our newfound visitor. Oh yeah, speaking of visitor(s), you should have heard the insane theories about aliens and God. Half the planet believed we were going to be wiped out by extraterrestrials, while the other half believed this "thing" was the pure Holy Spirit, brought down from Heaven to rebuild the Earth. I didn't know "rebuilding" the Earth was in the bible though. Maybe I should do more reading, if I still have time. If any of us still have time. I am one of the few that has accepted this as the end, whether God exists, or whether we are being dominated by ET and his gang. So, what have I covered... I got the Earth freezing, the surface being obstructed and floating into oblivion, and pretty much the details of what we know about this thing. Which I guess brings us to present day, conditions no better. You know how some people chew the ends of pens, or just chew the entire length of a wooden pencil, leaving those dents and holes everywhere? That is basically what the entire ground level of Earth is. Most of the mountains has faded into nothing but little rolling hills, and almost all grass is dead everywhere. I'm so glad I had time to process this, it was very relaxing in dire situations. I think most of my mind has been cleansed now. Hopefully things will get a little better. - Family dinner has become more or less a required ritual since things went to shit. My mother and father are what you call realists, so they know things are about to end. As I am sitting down at the table across from my father, I silently contain a small laugh that built up in my throat. If only you could see this scene. A small, quaint family, preparing dinner, while opposite of us in the living room is a large bay window revealing gravity pulling rocks into the air, and a dark purple coating the air. It's just so humorous. To me anyways. My mother brings in the chicken, and along with some mashed potatoes, and sweet peas (from a can I am guessing, food has been scarce), we being to eat. No prayer, we stopped believing in God a long time ago, and I honestly never did unlike my parents. Both church goers, yet hardcore factual people. I never understood why they hung on a "God" with so many unanswered questions. But I never asked them, and never will. That is their own choices, not mine. I would go into detail for you about their lives, what they went through, and how they made it to this point. Hell, I would tell you their names, but why make you attached to them? It's useless. Now, just because I sound depressed doesn't mean I am. I am just being honest. Sugarcoating this to me, is just being an idiot who is scared of death. Honestly, I think I can die happily not knowing what caused my death, or the death's of billions of people, because to me, that is just fine. Sadly, it never turns out that way. We were all sitting into the living room when the broadcast began on the TV. My dad, rather than muting it, or turning it off, surprisingly turned up the volume, when he saw the frightening picture in the corner of the TV. That is when the anchor began to speak. "Breaking News, scientists from Russia have determined within the small amount of information that they have, that the matter materializing in the sky is using the Earth own Crust and beginning parts of the Mantle, to build itself into a working Planetary Globe. We have received photos from a surviving satellite, distributed across to the main vocal points of public consumption. We will show them full screen now." My jaw seemed to break open. There was flashes of light, that looked like lightning bolting out of the core of this fucking space blob. The purple tendrils seemed to be becoming frozen, and the pieces of the Earth that were floating around it begins to attach itself to the surface of the tendrils. From a distance, you could clearly see what it was doing. It was forming into a planet. A gigantic fucking planet. Right above our heads. My dad turned off the TV after the last of the pictures showed. Everyone was quiet, and it was honestly sad. Because for the first time since this thing started, we were actually scared. It seems ridiculous, because we knew it would all end anyways, but, this unknown thing, it was just fear inducing. I think my mother was the first person to say something, but the ringing in my ears wouldn't stop. I muttered something about going to bed early, but went out the front door, ignoring something my parents said behind me. Sure enough, while I was standing out in our battleground of a broken yard, the purple ball of energy was growing, amassing dark clouds and random jolts of lightning flying out of it. I pull my hood over my head, trying to breathe slowly. As I was looking into the sky, a small rock fluttered by my vision. Before it could get out of my reach, I grabbed it, and cupped it into my hands. It was just a regular rock, nothing special. I think it might have been a piece of gravel from our previous driveway. I reached my arm out, and opened my hand, letting the rock slowly slide off my finger tips, into thin air. "Have fun..." I mutter, and head back inside the house, the site of Earth's destruction becoming more depressing by the second. Calling it night was hard when the humming started, a systematic screeching melody piercing the skies. I woke up with a shock, and ran downstairs. My parents, dazed but alert, stood in the living room with confused looks. The hum never stopped, never silenced. It like the sound you would hear after a big explosion goes off and it leave that massive white ring clogged in your ears. We all sat on the couch, holding each others hands. I could see my sad face reflected in the dark window, and watched the stones continue their dance into the heavens. - Whenever dad started to itch the sides of his head, we knew something horribly wrong was happening. Mom was waking up one morning, and felt something wet and sticky on the side of her face. When she rose her head up, she noticed it was a small pool of blood. She started to panic, rubbing the side of her head, but not feeling any cuts or abrasions. She began to yell, quickly waking up my father, and then she said her jaw dropped wide open. The entire side of his head was a bloody, pulpy mass. She began to scream, and my father was yelling. That was when I woke up, and ran into the bedroom and saw his head. Mom ran over to him, and began to look at it. His entire pillow was covered in masses of skin and hair, and we had no idea why. And that is when he began to itch the other side of his head. We didn't really take any notice of this as we brought him down to the kitchen to try and bandage his wounds. We really couldn't go to the hospital, because since this whole thing started happening, almost all emergency services had been cancelled. Mom was getting bandages from the clear glass cabinet in the the food pantry, and I was at the dinner table holding my dads hand. His other hand was still occupied with itching the side of his face. That was when I started to take note of this habit. He was starting to cause red lines where his nails had been scratching nonstop on the side of his face. "Dad, stop." I told him, and tried to grab his hand. But it seems to be anchored to the side of his face, clawing. It was when I saw the first line of blood appear, I started to yell for mom. We tried, and tried, to pull his arm away. But he wouldn't stop. His eyes seemed distance, fixes on something on the ceiling. I think it took an hour or so to tire his arm out enough to drag it away from the side of his damaged face. Category:Creepypasta Stories Category:Incomplete Category:Stories